Grace of an Angel
by iris dreamer
Summary: It's Christmas once again, yet there lacks a festive atmosphere in the hearts of those who knew Sakura after something that happened five years ago. Nothing is the same. However, beside them are angels in disguise. What miracles can occur this winter?


----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! As busy as you guys know I am, I decided to write a S+S one-shot as a Christmas dedication to all of you. I love you guys!  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: I refuse to give anything away that might spoil this wonderful one-shot of mine, so you'll just have to figure everything out by itself. Hehe. I'm so evil, aren't I? ( I know you guys love me. Heheh, but enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: To all my adoring readers out there who mean the whole world to me. Thanks!  
  
----- Grace of an Angel  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
Christmas eve was back again, like every year. The snow outside flittered down and cast every under a spell of delight and excitement. Children in their thick sweaters and bright colored hats were having fun outside. Angels and snowmen danced on the clean white wonderland, enhancing the Christmas spirit. Lovers walked hand in hand, whispering sweet words to each other. Friends laughed and squealed happily as they passed windows of great displays, wondering what to give to each other. Mothers carried huge bags, playing Santa for the little ones at home. Bright colors decorated the city, as did the Christmas wreaths that hung on every door. And Santa and his reindeers smiled. Christmas was going according, just like every year.  
  
Syaoran sighed. Pulling his coat tighter around himself, he tucked his hands into his pockets and quickly wished to be home. Coming upon a plain house in comparison to all the decorated ones, he walked in quickly, not wanting to be spotted by his happy neighbors and to explain for the lack of decoration and spirit.  
  
After the door is firmly shut behind him, a breath of relief washed over him. Shrugging off his thick brown coat and green scarf, he walked to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of hot drink. His hand briefly slid over the hot chocolate mix before his hand grasped the coffee instead.  
  
Syaoran sat on the cold couch without bothering to turn on the lights. A thin trail of hot steam rose and disappeared into the coldness.  
  
Yet before he took a sip, the mug is back on the table. His hands are now over his face and a single tear trickled out from behind his hands. Sniffing, he uncovered his face and leaned against the couch. His head faced the white ceiling.  
  
"Why?" His voice cracked with hoarse whisper. "Why Sakura?"  
  
-----  
  
A twinkling laughter is heard from the mist of the Christmas shoppers. A dark haired girl grinned widely, walking backwards so she can see her friend. Her eyes shined with a happy glow, portraying her love for the reflection of the guy in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, you should be careful when you walk backwards."  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "But you're going to catch me if I fall right?"  
  
Eriol couldn't help but give a small smile. "You know I'll do anything for you sweetie, but I'd much rather have you in my arms where I can smell your wonderful fragrance."  
  
She laughed again, giving her boyfriend a tight hug. "I can never last long when you talk sweet to me."  
  
"Just as good. I like having you close." Eriol responded, giving her a kiss on top of her head. Tomoyo smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
They walked like that for a few minutes in silence, simply just enjoying each other's presence to the fullest.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hm?" A small blissful smile crossed his handsome features.  
  
"Do you think, I mean," She sighed softly, a white puff of air vaporized into the dark night. "It's Christmas eve." Tomoyo stressed the eve. She looked up at him with worried purple softness.  
  
Eriol's mouth tightened into a thin line and wrapped his arms more comfortably around his girlfriend. For a while he didn't say something and Tomoyo waited patiently, her eyes softly looking into his eyes, feeling for his emotions.  
  
"It's been five years." He finally said, his breath heavy. His eyes looked at the night sky, the stars twinkling above. "It's been at the same time fast and tortuously slow." Eriol paused. "For all of us."  
  
"I know." Tomoyo paused. "But it seems to hurt the most to those who have truly loved her. Sakura was something special."  
  
"She truly was. She lit everyone around her with a special warm glow."  
  
"I wonder how everyone else is dealing with this."  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement and the two continued to walk slowly on. Small delicate snowflakes began to dance leisurely from the Heavens appeared everywhere they walked, covering their tracks. A twinkle glittered trailed behind them.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran slumped down further into the couch; on his face was an indescribable look of lost and confusion. The coffee lay untouched on the table, cold and forgotten as the rest of the house.  
  
Night had truly settled down now yet the young man sitting there made no effort to turn on the lights. In the dark, a pair of amber eyes glowed dully.  
  
Outside however, the laughter of children could be heard as they went caroling from house to house. At each house, people from inside would join the singing angles and offering them hot drinks, candy canes, and other small gifts in return.  
  
Syaoran growled lightly and got up from his seat. Walking to a dark room, his shut himself inside, wanting to part away from Christmas, wanting to Christmas not to come. Every single detail reminded him of her.  
  
A tear fell. Then another. Then another.  
  
He drew his legs up his chest and curled into a tight ball, making himself a sealed package not to be touched.  
  
He cried himself to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Eriol gallantly pulled out the chair for Tomoyo, a charming smile on his face. She smiled in return and sat down.  
  
"So, my lady, we're back here once again."  
  
She nodded, observing the small café with happy eyes. Everything was the way it was like every other year. The dim, romantic lighting; the holly on the door way; the Christmas tree with its fresh pine smell; the vanilla candles on every creamy white tablecloth; the warm smiles on the waiters; the fresh smell of hot chocolate and baked cookies. Everything was the same, every single detail.  
  
It warmed her heart to see that everything was the same, exactly thirteen years ago.  
  
"Two hot chocolate specials?" A waitress smiled softly at the couple that came every year. It was known so well that they would only come once a year on Christmas Eve that they've come to reserve that seat in the corner for them.  
  
Eriol smile. "Thank you Chiharu, that would be most extremely marvelous."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "How are you and Yamazaki? I've heard the two of you had a wonderful wedding in the nearby chapel."  
  
Chiharu blushed but smiled, pleased. "Wonderful. The cherry blossoms were perfect and the best in full bloom. I'm sorry the two of you couldn't make it that day."  
  
"My deepest apologies Chiharu," Tomoyo apologized with a small secretive smile. "But do remember that you're always in our hearts. I was most pleased to hear of your wedding and now of your pregnancy."  
  
Chiharu's brown eyes widened. "Is it that obvious?" She said amazed. "I haven't even told Yamazaki; I wanted it to be his Christmas gift."  
  
"Oh, women intuition." The girl smiled warmly. "Many blessings Chiharu."  
  
"Yes, many blessings." Eriol agreed. "You and Yamazaki are most blessed."  
  
She smiled but her eyes got a dreamy, faraway look. "I really owe it Sakura actually." She whispered. "It was so long ago, but she was the one who introduced me to Yamazaki and urged me to go out with him."  
  
Her face faded off. "And I never really got to thank her properly." Her eyes stared the falling snow petals outside.  
  
"I'm sure she knows." Tomoyo smiled reassuringly and held the girl's hand tightly in hers. "Just don't work too hard now that you have a sweet baby inside you okay?"  
  
"I promise." Chiharu gave the couple a warm smile and quickly went off for their drinks.  
  
Two hot mugs were placed in front of them and Chiharu bid them a merry Christmas before going to serve another couple that had just come in the door. They smiled at each other before looking at the hot chocolate.  
  
It a red mug with a pink heart on it, each cup a little different and one could see that these cups were hand made with care. Creamy hot chocolate was filled to the brim, white foam covering it all. Brown cinnamon was sprinkled on top into a heart shape, and on the plate were two marshmallows.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol locked glances again. It was the same mug of coca every year, for the past thirteen years. And despite all the changes, it still tasted exactly the same. The two grinned, sharing a secret of their own before starting to sip of the delicious drink.  
  
-----  
  
"Touya! Merry Christmas!" Yukito grinned happily, standing at the doorway of his best friend's house. "Ready?" He raised his hands, showing his bulging plastic bags.  
  
Touya nodded. "Thanks for coming Yukito, and Christmas greetings to you as well."  
  
Yukito smiled, his gray eyes softening. "Hey, what are best friends for? Come on, we have a lot to do today."  
  
His friend blinked before smiling. "Yeah, you're right." Touya reached over to help with the bags and the two walked inside the warm house. Dumping everything on the table, they two friends quickly assembled everything that was needed and then moved to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think Touya?" Yukito lifted up a huge star cookie cutter and a moon shaped one. "I'm leaning towards the star, since they're so much bigger, but the moon ones are just as nice."  
  
Touya raised his eyebrows, looking at the huge pile of dough in front of his friend and then back to his own normal pile. "Um, why don't you make both?" He suggested.  
  
Yukito's eyes lit up. "Oh goodie!" He said delightedly as he began to roll out his dough. "Don't you just love Christmas?"  
  
His friend laughed. "More like you love the cookies, Yukito."  
  
He shrugged good-naturedly. "Perhaps. What shapes are you making?"  
  
"The traditional ones we make every year of course." Touya replied, pointing to the Christmas trees, Santa's, and reindeers.  
  
"Anything special for Sakura?"  
  
"The teddy bears ones." He replied, showing that soft caring side he had for his dear little kaijuu.  
  
"She'll love them Touya." Yukito reassured with a warm smile. "She loves everything about you."  
  
Touya just smiled weakly and didn't say a word. Yukito knowingly let him think things over. They worked silently for the next few hours side by side, taking comfort in each other's presence.  
  
"Oh, Touya, look!" Yukito pointed happily at the cookies that he had just taken out. Or to be exact, two cookies. The moon and the star shaped ones were so huge that only one each could be placed in the oven.  
  
"Where are the paints? I want to paint them yellow!"  
  
There was a mad scramble for the food coloring. Soon, there was a happy Yukito sitting at the dinner table painting his cookies a bright yellow with a brush, humming to the Christmas carol, "Deck the Halls."  
  
Touya couldn't help but grin with his best friend. It really touched him how much he cared for him through his actions. Ever since five years ago, Yukito had appeared at his house to make Christmas cookies. Some they left for themselves, other they gave to friends and family, others to caroling children, and most to the orphanage. It had become a tradition in itself.  
  
Looking at the teddy bear cookies in the oven, he really hoped Sakura would love them. Later he'd decorate them with sugar icing in her favorite sugary pink.  
  
She was the best little kaijuu one could ever have.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran woke up with a sudden start, sitting straight up on his bed. The unblinking red numbers showed that it was only four; he had slept only for an hour. Sighing softly, he leaned back on the bed.  
  
He slid off the bed, and walked over to his table. He picked up picture frame from his desk, a small smile dancing on his lips.  
  
He rubbed the picture with his thumb lovingly. A tear slid down his face and onto the picture.  
  
"I love you," Syaoran whispered to the picture, giving it a light kiss before walking out his room, decided to go outside for a walk. On his desk, the picture was bathed in the soft dreamy glow of the moonlight. Two bright smiles brought back loving memories. Two pair of eyes, one brown and one green, reflected loving emotions.  
  
-----  
  
He decided to walk over to the park with that ridiculous blue penguin statue still standing all these years. There would be nobody there at time of the day since it was Christmas Eve. Everyone would be at home, with their families, excited for Christmas; that is, with the expectation of himself, Li Syaoran.  
  
He celebrated Christmas before, but now it brought back too many memories. This time of the year was the worst. Next came the season of April where the Sakura trees were in blossom. All year around he couldn't get his mind off of her. She was he and he was she.  
  
God, how much he loved her.  
  
Syaoran moved soundlessly and sat down on the swing, swaying gently. There contained so many things about her here.  
  
Pictures flashed through his mind, images of when Sakura and him were little, playing at the playground. The time back in fourth grade where he had pulled Sakura into their first hug when he comforted her. There were countless times where card capturing moments had taken place here. It was also here where Sakura gave him his first Christmas gift. Under the rain of cherry blossom petals, they shared their first kiss here. It was at this park, under the king penguin slide that he found her crying and had pulled her into his arms; they had stayed there the whole night. They had spent every moment after that together, talking and recalling all those memories.  
  
This was that same park where Sakura had said goodbye to him.  
  
Syaoran choked on a sob, his heart filling with a dull ache. His grasp on the swing tightened, a lone, forgotten drop fell onto the winter snow and disappeared, just like him.  
  
Everything seemed to be gone, torn away from him, leaving him bare and cold. Vulnerable. He shivered unconsciously at the harsh biting wind.  
  
Something warm and fuzzy was draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Here," The female voice said gently. "It's so special here." The talker continued.  
  
Syaoran looked up startled, turning around.  
  
She smiled. "Not who you expected huh?" She said with a small smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, Li Xiao Lang."  
  
He shrugged and turned away. Meiling sighed out loud and then sat down on the other swing. She eyed her cousin from the corner of her eye; he looked more worn out than usual. His eyes were dark brown and downcast; his skin a shade paler than normal.  
  
"Xiao Lang?"  
  
He sighed out loud; a puff of white breath came as he spoke. "I'm being silly, aren't I? It's been five years already."  
  
"You're not-," Meiling started to protest but Syaoran cut her off when he stood up abruptly.  
  
"I know she'd be disappointed in me if I haven't moved on, but I just can't." he swallowed painfully. "She was too important to me."  
  
Meiling sighed so loud that Syaoran turned around. She was glaring at him, her ruby red eyes flashing angrily. "Xiao Lang, it's Christmas eve and I really don't want to bite your head off, but I just have to say this: stop mopping around! She's been gone for five years, Syaoran. Shouldn't that tell you something? You have a life too, just live it. I hate seeing you act like a dead zombie especially when it comes to Christmas! I know it's an important holiday to you both, but think about the people beside you!"  
  
Syaoran stood there, not knowing what to say. His cousin's eyes were a bit wet and he could see that she cared very much for him. She had come all the way from Hong Kong to spend Christmas with him when she could spend it with her family and friends back at home.  
  
"Mei, I, gomen." He said finally. "I know I'm no fun to be around with. Arigato for coming, really, but you don't have to. Go home to spend your Christmas Meiling."  
  
Her eyes softened. "Oh, gomen Xiao Lang. I truly did not wish to be mean on Christmas, especially when I know how much it means to you." She walked over to him and handed a neatly wrapped gift in shiny green paper with a red bow. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Syaoran stared at the gift. "You don't have to give me anything."  
  
"Take it Xiao Lang." She put then gift into his empty hands. "Sakura would still have wanted you to celebrate Christmas. Besides, if this really bothers you that much, then pretend that it's just some early or late birthday gift." Meiling grinned.  
  
"Thanks Mei."  
  
"Hey, what are cousins for anyhow?" Meiling replied. She grinned then looked at the clock that was next to them. When she saw what time it was, she immediately screamed, her loud voice shattering the silent atmosphere.  
  
"You!" She pointed her finger accusingly. "You're,"  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you still here? Why am I still talking to you!" She glared angrily at him. "Your concert!" She hissed.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"What? You mean you forgot it?" His cousin shrieked. "It starts at seven! You have exactly forty two minutes!"  
  
"But I," Syaoran started.  
  
"No complaints!" Meiling cut in. "We have to rush you there somehow, after all, people will be crowding in to see your Christmas special performance." She was frantically thinking of some idea, while cursing both of them for not bringing out their cell phones.  
  
"May we be of some assistance?"  
  
Meiling whirled around and her eyes immediately widened. "Eriol! Tomoyo! When did you guys get back here to Tomoeda?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "We just got here earlier this morning and went around to look at our old town, went to visit Chiharu as well in Sakura Yume."  
  
The Chinese girl laughed and pulled her friend into a hug. "Well it's great to see you guys again."  
  
"Likewise, Meiling." Eriol said, his eyes twinkling. "I'm glad that you're in high spirits, as you are, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Oh! That's right!" Meiling blabbered. "He has a performance tonight and he's thinking of ditching it!"  
  
"Honte ne?" Tomoyo asked softly. "Syaoran, I know it's Christmas eve and that it's hard for you, but think of all those who are waiting for you to sing tonight. From what I hear, you're singing for children tonight."  
  
He sighed, looking at the darkening sky. "I don't know what I was thinking when I signed the contract."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but I do know that you have to sing tonight." Eriol said firmly. "You may not celebrate Christmas yourself, but you are chosen to bear the light for others with your voice."  
  
"I agree." Tomoyo said smiling. "We still have time to make it to the concert."  
  
"But it's all the way in Tokyo." He said dejectedly. "Perhaps I should call my manage to tell the audience so I don't spoil their Christmas entirely."  
  
There was a mischievous twinkle in Eriol's eyes. "Do you really want to sing?"  
  
Syaoran stared at his friend. "I guess.."  
  
"It's a yes or no question." Tomoyo reprimanded softly.  
  
"I,"  
  
Meiling was looking at him intently. Eriol was patiently waiting for his answer while Tomoyo was smiling like she already knew her answer. His mind thought of all the homeless children then to Sakura who encouraged him to start singing.  
  
"I, I, I want to sing." He locked eyes with Eriol. "I want to sing." He repeated more firmly.  
  
His friend laughed. "I never doubted you, my dear descendent; heard you perfectly fine the first time. However, I want to let the two of you on a little secret before I bring the two of you to the concert hall."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other before Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"We're angels."  
  
Meiling blinked, confusedly. And Syaoran was had a look that he clearly wasn't going to believe it until he saw evidence. Sure he believed in angels, but he had always thought them to be spiritual, not concrete.  
  
"We don't have to be heavenly spiritual matter to be angels. We can make ourselves concrete, if that was what you were wondering, Syaoran." Eriol said with a sly grin. "But perhaps you want to see our halos? I'm so proud of them."  
  
"But that means you're both dead." Meiling whispered. "Then how,"  
  
"We never died." Tomoyo said comfortingly. "We were guardian angels for Sakura, but it seems like Syaoran needs us this time than her. That's why we've always been back for Christmas."  
  
"Sak-Sakura, how is she?" Syaoran's voice cracked.  
  
"She's fine," Tomoyo turned her lily eyes to him, glittering strangely like she knew something that he didn't. Come to think of it, she probably did know more than most of them, excluding Eriol of course. "Perhaps you'll know that answer after the concert, Syaoran. The children are eagerly waiting."  
  
Suddenly the necklaces that hung about Tomoyo and Eriol's neck glowed in a soft pearly glow. Soon, white dazzling wings of pure energy burst behind their backs. A celestial golden halo on their heads. It was so bright the two had to cover their eyes.  
  
"You need not to be afraid of us." Tomoyo's voice seemed more musical and soothing. "Believe in us. Open your eyes and extend your hands."  
  
Slowly they opened their eyes and they found that the light was somehow only a pearly glow.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, walking over to Meiling and Syaoran. A slender hand went to her necklace and took off the pendent. Now being able to see it up close, it was a small clear vial with golden liquid inside. Once she opened it, a heavenly sense wrapped the two cousins with a celestial music, fragrance, and understanding filled their souls completely.  
  
She smiled and then took a step back. "That was angel dust," The angel offered as an explanation. "Wish, with the whole you, that you want to be at the concert, and you'll be there."  
  
"Where will you be?" Meiling asked.  
  
"We'll be with you the whole way, even if you cannot see us. You'll feel our presence. Once the two of you are safely arrived, perhaps we then will take upon our concrete souls." Eriol explained, his eyes grinning behind his glasses. "We only have a given amount of angel power on this visit, and Tomoyo's already used up hers."  
  
"And yours?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
Eriol gave him his Cheshire grin. "Wouldn't you like to know my dear descendent?" He replied in a soft manner. "Who knows what else might happen? Now go before Tomoyo's magic wears off."  
  
Meiling and Syaoran looked at each other, their eyes portraying each other's emotions, swirling inside. With a slight nod of the head, they clasped each other's hands and closed their eyes quietly. Seconds later, a golden circle appeared underneath their feet, the sign of God.  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
The park was quiet and empty. The only evidence that someone was there were the two pairs of footprints.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran found himself backstage with Meiling. He blinked confusedly at his surroundings, taking everything in. His manager, upon seeing him there, rushed up to him in a frenzied manner.  
  
"Li! Where the hell were you? You weren't home; your cell wasn't on." The older lady glared at him, her black eyes angry. "You have exactly forty minutes before the show starts and you haven't even rehearsed! Thank God you're dressed already." She paused, then seeing Meiling.  
  
"My cousin." Syaoran explained.  
  
"All right. She stays here and you get to your dressing room. Ryoko should be in the room next to you if you want to talk to him concerning the piano he's playing. Mika should be someone near you if you want to prep up your looks."  
  
The manager took a deep breath and was prepared to tell him more when Syaoran cut her off. "Arigato, Ms. Lahren. For your information, I was celebrating a bit of Christmas with my cousin and a few angels." He smiled softly; raising the gift that Meiling had given him earlier in his hands. "I'll see you later."  
  
Ms. Lahren stared after the singer, never seeing him in such a good mood before. Beside her, Meiling raised her eyebrow slowly before her face broke into a big grin of her own.  
  
The door clicked softly behind him as Syaoran let himself into his changing room, spotting something on his desk. Picking the paper up, his eyes stared softly at the words written on them.  
  
His eyes softened, glistening dimly under the light.  
  
"So this was your magic, Eriol," the singer murmured to himself. "I guess I'll have to thank you later."  
  
-----  
  
Touya and Yukito stood at the entrance of the concert hall, passing out neatly wrapped packages of cookies in glossy green or red with gold ribbon. Little kids' faces smiled happily as each of them wished the two older brothers a Merry Christmas before receiving the cookies, a glow on their faces. Never before had anyone given such special gifts before. Never before had they been to a concert before.  
  
They were orphans. Some of them were mentally or physically disabled children. Some of them had serious injuries, like burn scars that would be forever. And some were diagnosed with terminal, death taking diseases. All of them had their spirits broken at such a small age. However, today they were being treated as normal children, or even better than the normal. They had heard that this Li Syaoran was a famous singer and that his voice sounded like an angel's. They had heard that his tickets could cost hundreds in good seats.  
  
And they were going to his performance.  
  
Every face was filled with an indescribable joy.  
  
Touya smiled softly and looked towards the direction of the curtain stage. It was interesting how Syaoran, that Chinese gaki, ended up being.  
  
Sakura had really changed him.  
  
He felt a soft tug at the bottom of his jacket and he looked down. A little boy gave him a crooked smile.  
  
"Wha-se Sa-ku-ah?" (Where's Sakura) The words bounced off his tongue, coming out in a distorted manner. This was one of the children that had grown up knowing Sakura. She had been helping out at orphanage, hospitals, and centers that needed help since she was a teenager, so many of the children knew her, and grew to love her.  
  
The boy flashed Touya another bright smile at his achievement. Sakura had taught the little boy who had a speech impairment to talk after two years of hard work. Touya's eyes watered and he blinked them furiously before bending down so he was the kid's height.  
  
"She's right here." He whispered.  
  
"Whare?"  
  
Touya smiled and took the boy's hand and placed it on his chest. "Right here." He said softly, his eyes tearing up. "Sakura's right here, in your heart. She'll always be there."  
  
The kid grinned happily at the thought. "Lak ah auh-gel!" He declared. (Like an angel).  
  
Sakura's older brother stared at the little boy who had put the words into such a simple sentence. "Yeah, like an angel." Touya repeated softly. "Have a fun time at the concert okay?"  
  
His brown head bobbed up and down furiously. "Yu come with meh?" the boy tugged at Touya's hand.  
  
"Later, okay Kai? Other children want their cookies too."  
  
Kai nodded understandably, like a proud seven year old. "Lay-tah." He nodded again. "Yu come vish-it meh?" (Later. You come visit me?)  
  
Touya smile. "Of course I will. Now hurry and go back to your seat before your guardian misses where you are."  
  
The kid gave the older guy another heart stealing smile before bouncing happily away, his carefree laughter mingling with everyone else's there.  
  
"Please be seated in your seats. The concert will soon start to begin and the light will be dimmed. Thank you." A soft voice said soothingly through the intercom. Children rushed back to their seats with older adults watching over them and leading them to their seats.  
  
The lights dimmed and a wave of whispering excitement filled the air. Instead a light shone from the stage as the curtains slowly rose.  
  
A grand piano was placed on the left center of the stage and a single microphone was at the center of the stage. A figure started to walk out and immediately clapping was heard and giggles of delight.  
  
Syaoran smiled at the audience who looked back with big adoring eyes. He stood in front of the microphone and sat down at the high elegant black stool.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He greeted.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" The reply came back, each kid's response slightly different, but they all expressed the same joy.  
  
"I'm really glad you guys could make it here tonight." Syaoran continued. He closed his eyes briefly before starting again. "Someone told me that if I looked into a child's eyes, I would find pure love, and she's true."  
  
"There's love in your eyes, Syaoran." An older girls' voice piped up. "Sakura told me that before."  
  
"Yeah, she said that you were special." Another voice added.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"She said you're handsome." A girl said shyly.  
  
Comments came from them so sincerely, tears trailed down his cheeks. Smiling, he wiped them gently. He knew that all of them there were Sakura's first "family." They were the ones that Sakura knew since the first day she started at the orphanage. Now they were teenagers, struggling through their lives.  
  
"Arigato." He whispered, his voice clogging up.  
  
"I miss her." A small voice said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Shez here!" A voice said loudly and confidently.  
  
Syaoran looked over to find a little boy that he immediately recognized as Kai. He was standing up. "Toy-ah told meh tha-ht shez here." He pointed to his chest then grinned again. "Shez ah auh-gel!" (Touya told me that she's here. She's an angel.)  
  
Touya was sitting beside the boy, smiling gently.  
  
"That's right. Sakura's in our hearts forever. She's your guardian angel. I bet she's watching all of you right now smiling, so very proud of all of you." Syaoran said. "I want to sing you some Christmas songs and you guys can sing along okay?"  
  
They sang through "Hark, the Angels Sing," and "Silent Night." They hummed through the hard parts of "Winter Wonderland" and giggled in "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."  
  
Finally he could see that the children were tiring. "I have one last song I want to sing to you. This one is dedicated to all of you who have changed me and to Sakura who has changed us. Although she's an angel now and we can't see her, she'll always be with us. She lived her twenty one years to the fullest and I can say that she lived no regret." He paused. "She was, in every aspect, an angel in disguise."  
  
Ryoko walked from the side and sat down at the grand piano.  
  
Raising his rich baritone voice, Syaoran sang out the words, pouring his soul and emotions in every word. His eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Who can say for certain? Maybe you're still here. I feel you all around me, your memories so clear."  
  
"Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak. You're still an inspiration. Can it be that you're mine forever love and you are watching me from up above."  
  
Syaoran blinked away his tears, the song clearly portraying every ounce of love that he had for Sakura. Those years of friendship and love were more than he had asked for. She had taught her how to love.  
  
"Fly me up to where you are, beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for a while to know you're there. A breath's not far away to where you are."  
  
His voice rose over the children, many of them sleeping under the blanket of warm and love that embraced them so. His words carried to the sky, and up above.  
  
Closing his eyes, Syaoran could feel her presence, right beside him. If he held out his hand, he felt that he could surely feel her.  
  
"Are you gently sleeping, here inside my dream? And isn't faith believing all power can't be seen?"  
  
"As my heart holds you, just one beat away. I cherish all you gave me everyday cause you are mine forever love, watching me from above."  
  
"And I believe that angels breathe and that love will live on and never leave."  
  
"Fly me up to where you are beyond that distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile. If only for a while to know that you're there. A breath away's not far to where you are."  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I know that you're there."  
  
He reached out his hand and could feel Sakura's hand clasping around his.  
  
"A breath away's not far to where you are."  
  
A wave of applause washed over him, but Syaoran heard none of it. Instead, he was bathed in heavenly warmth of Sakura's smile before him.  
  
She was standing at the back of the auditorium, her emerald eyes bright with tears, smiling softly. Her eyes twinkled as she slowly walked over to him. Time seemed to pass tortuously slow and it seemed that he had lost his ability to move. He could only stare at the angel walking towards him.  
  
Twinkle of light fluttered behind her where she walked, golden little butterflies dancing over the children's head before disappearing. She blessed every single soul there, her bare feet seemingly not touching the floor.  
  
Finally she was in front of him. Syaoran watched her every movement, carving it into his memory. He opened his mouth to talk, but no voice would come.  
  
Sakura smiled lightly and placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, it's so good to see you again." She whispered, blinking at her tears. "So good." She repeated, holding a hand against his cheek.  
  
Syaoran closed the distance by pulling her into a fierce hug. "Don't you ever leave me again," He demanded quietly, tears rushing to his eyes. "These years have been hell on earth without you."  
  
Sakura smiled his chest, breathing deeply his distinct smell of autumn with a mixture of spices. "Syao, it's not your time yet." She said softly. She reached a hand up to caress his soft hair that she loved to run her fingers through.  
  
"I love you." He replied, hugging Sakura tighter to himself. He didn't want to see her go again; it would break his heart.  
  
Sakura pulled away from his embrace, looking into his liquid amber eyes. "I love you, Syaoran. I love with my whole soul."  
  
"But I can't be here with you physically."  
  
"I know that, but I just," His voice choked off. "I just love you too much."  
  
Sakura's eyes were full of sadness. "Syaoran, I want you to keep this." She slid off the necklace around her neck and put it around his.  
  
"But this is," Syaoran objected, but his hand wrapped itself around the vial that filled himself with a familiar warmth he had whenever he was around Sakura.  
  
"It's yours." She said firmly, putting her hand over his. Her image started to fade slowly.  
  
Sakura raised her hand to see what Syaoran had gasped at, and then laughed softly to herself. "Take care. And keep this vial close to your heart." She smiled.  
  
Syaoran suddenly yanked her to him, kissing her passionately. Sakura moaned, melting into his body, fire running through her veins. She pressed herself close to him, amazed at what a simple kiss from him could do to her.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered. She was barely visible under the bright lights. He felt a light feathery touch grace his lips gently.  
  
"Sakura," He said the name almost to himself as she watched her disappear like she had come.  
  
The loud clapping shook his back to reality. He had realized that only a few seconds had passed. Frowning, Syaoran looked at those around him, but no one seemed to have noticed Sakura's presence. His hand wandered to his neck and held the vial tightly in his fist.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Syaoran." Sakura's voice ran clear through his head.  
  
Syaoran smiled: the first genuine smile that crossed his features since Sakura's death five years ago. He finally could let her go, accept death, and continue on living. The children's smiles could bring him through. His friends that he had slowly lost contact with could be renewed.  
  
He was, Syaoran decided, going to live his life with meaning. Life without Sakura may be painful, but he intended to live his life for her.  
  
After all, he was she and she was he. Their souls were connected together. Soon he would be done with task set out for him and be joined with Sakura once more.  
  
But until then, he'd sing for her. Always,  
  
And in his heart, there would be that infinite amount of love for Sakura.  
  
------  
  
Syaoran smiled and began walking towards the exist of the auditorium. When the opened the door, a bright light shone in and he disappeared into it. Speckles of gold dust sank to the ground with a necklace, hanging from it a vial with gold liquid.  
  
-----  
  
Flashes of light went off like crazy as reporters stood at the road, immediately having the latest news coverage. Police had the area closed, but that did not stop the crowd of people watching with horror.  
  
Everything was in chaos.  
  
Syaoran Li, the famous singer, had died after walking out the auditorium from which he had just finished in performance that night. He was twenty- five.  
  
The peculiar thing was that every single soul that was present at the performance was not the least bit surprised. They just smiled and whispered a blessing in the air. None of them bothered to answer any questions the mob of reporters were throwing at them.  
  
They wouldn't have understood anyhow.  
  
-----  
  
He was, an angel once more.  
  
-----  
  
There's a special guardian angel right beside you right now. Just open your eyes wider and you'll see that golden halo of pure energy when they smile warmly, filling your heart with a fuzzy feeling of being truly loved.  
  
And joy is the infallible presence of God.  
  
Merry Christmas.  
  
-------------------------  
  
How was it? This one is by far not one of my best works I believe my best works so far are "Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids" and "Through Her Eyes" since much more time and effort was put into them. This one was written over the time span of two days. With that said, I still hoped you have enjoyed this immensely.  
  
One more thing. The song from this fic is NOT mine. It's "To Where You Are" by Josh Gorban. Also, the last line, "and joy is the infallible presence of God" would be something by the author Madeline L'Engle although not word for word. I don't think I have it exactly right there.  
  
I deeply apologize for not being able to update "Sort of a Fairytale" lately. However, I plan to send all my college applications THIS week. The key word there would be hopefully for those who haven't noticed. Hehe. Anyhow, school ends for me on the 16th of January. For those who are wondering why, I'm currently living in outisde of America. That would definitely explain why I'm still having classes on Christmas! Argh. So, look for updates AFTER January 16th. Thanks!  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy (belated) Hanukah... and any other holidays these upcoming days. In general, HAPPY HOLIDAYS.  
  
I love you all and many, many blessings.  
  
Iris Dreamer. 


End file.
